plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:About
|Row 3 title = First editor: |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Language: |Row 4 info = American English |Row 5 title = Number of articles: |Row 5 info = }} The Plants vs. Zombies Wiki is the best of the best wikis and encyclopedias to the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series. Any Plants vs. Zombies fan can join and help improve this wiki. How can I help? When you find a mistake on article, don't be shy! Click the edit button to edit, click publish button after editing. However, you must have an account to edit. Report spam or vandalism If there are some spammers or vandals spamming, you should report them to admins as soon as possible! We will save the pages and give a reasonable punishment to the spammers. How to report? *Leave your message on this board. *Send a message to a currently-active admin. Contact staff If you have any problem, you can contact us. We always want to help the new users! *See Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Staff and Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Administrators to know all staff members on this wiki. More things which you need to know So then the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki is fair, just, and fun to help out with, there are rules and features on Plants vs. Zombies Wiki. Please read them, they can help you! Rules *Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Rules, it contains the general rules on this wiki. *Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Manual of Style, a page which tells you the article rules. *Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Hyperlink colors, a page which tells you the proper use of hyperlink colors. *Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Manual of Style/Image policy, a page which tells you what should you do when you are adding general images. *Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Manual of Style/Strategies, a page which tells you what should you do when you are adding your strategies to articles. *Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Manual of Style/Trivia policy, a page which tells you the proper use of trivia. *Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:User treatment policy, a page which tells you the proper way to interact with other users on the wiki. *Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:User uploads, a page which tells you what should you do when you are adding your own photos such as Zen Gardens, Zombatars and Player's Towns. Editing *Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Sandbox, a page which lets users to do editing tests. *Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Useful templates, a page which lets you know different useful templates on this wiki. *Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Userboxes, a page which tells you all userboxes on this wiki. How to use them. *Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Userboxes/Edits, a sub-page of the above page. *Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Wordbubbles, a page which tells you how to create and use wordbubble, a communication method on this wiki. * , which is a important to let you know what pages link to what page. It will be very useful when you are removing redirects and broken links. Features *Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Almanac of Records, which records all different records on this wiki. If you are a helpful user here, you will be added on this page! *Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Birthday calendar, which is the list of the birthday of our community. *Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Featured articles, which lists all featured articles on this wiki. You can know our standards for featured articles. User rights *Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Requests for user rights, please read the promotion rules before you request to be a staff member. *Board:Requests for User Rights, you must request to be a staff member on this page. Last words We hope you will have a good time on the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki! vi:Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Giới thiệu